everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gem FareDragon
Gem Faredragon is a 2015 introduced and fiction-only character. She is a Fairytale dragon and will fill the role of any tale that needs a dragon. In the destiny conflict she is a Roybel as she likes parts of her destiny but not all of it e.g. the slaying part. After her story is done she would like to go live in peace with a pile of jewels and live her own happily ever after. Character Personality When you think of a dragon what do you think of? relaxing while eating a slice of chocolate cake? NO. You'll probably imagine them burning down kingdoms and stealing princesses. Gem isn’t any of this things, in fact all she wants to do is collect treasure, fly across the fairytale world occasionally and sleep, but no, instead she was chosen to be the next fairytale dragon. And while she is isn’t exactly thrilled nor does she really understand (as she is a dragon) she doesn’t mind going along with it. Gem’s story begins when she just an egg, just after her father the last fairytale Dragon was slain by a Charming, because she was the last dragon’s child she was destined to be the next fairytale dragon. Gem is smarter than most dragons. She knows how to speak and loves to meet other fairytales. She isn't like the typical dragons found in Fairytales and she goes out of her way to convince other fairytales that she can act just like them. But she is still a dragon and sometimes some of her hidden dragon instincts creep in, although she still manages to keep them in check most of the time she sometimes find it hard to do. For example, whenever she sneezes, coughs or even laughs, flames trickle onto her tongue and onto the floor and smoke billows out of her nose. She also has this uncontrollable tendency to nap passing princesses for literally half a minute before they hit her with their school books and run off screaming. Appearance She’s a European dragon, think of the typical dragon design in Fairytales. Her scales are light green and grey horns cover the length of her body, from her head to her tail. Fairytale How the Story Goes Gem isn’t specified to one tale in particular. She isn't a Fairytale character as she’s actually more of a role. The Fairytales that Dragons are featured in usually begin and end the same way, a dragon (Gem) is terrorising a kingdom they then either steal a princess or treasure and put whatever in a tower . The king or queen will then ask a hero to go and slay the dragon. Relationships Family Gem only saw her father for 5 minutes. She never met him and doesn't really know much about him. All she really knows about him is that before the events of his respective story he lived in a nest in the mountains and with a nameless female dragon had five eggs. When one day he was slayed by a Charming after he stole some treasure. Gem was the first to hatch so she his firstborn. She grew up with her mother and siblings, her mother telling her that some day she might be chosen to become the next Fairytale as it was the way it had always been. Friends Gem has no one to really to call her Best Friend, after all her parentage and the fact that she is a real life dragon tends to effect her from having a social life. Royals generally avoid her out of fear because of her Story. Her friends are mostly Villains and the are the only one's who accept her for what she is. Romance She’s a Dragon so there aren’t many options. A dragon-boy is very, very hard to come by in Ever After High. Class Schedule Throneroom: Mr Badwolf (bright and early in the morning, gahhh!) 1st Period: Beast Care and Training with Prof. Papa Bear 2nd Period: Home Evilnomics with Mr. Badwolf 3rd Period: Home Evilnomics with Mr. Badwolf 4th Period: Grimmnastics with Coach. Gingerbreadman 5th Period: Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rumplestiltskin 6th Period: History of Evil Spells with Madam Baba Yaga Quotes __FORCETOC__ Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Roybels